pour vous joindre
by Panda Dayo
Summary: "Izuku, tahun depan aku tidak kemari lagi." • alternate canon. shouto/izuku. Untuk Anggi.


Shouto menguap. Ujian tulis ini sangat membosankan. Sebentar lagi ia akan masuk UA—hal tersebut bisa dipastikan seratus persen karena ia menerima undangan. Namun tetap saja ia harus melewati rangkaian yang semestinya agar tidak terjadi kecemburuan sosial. Dia hanya diundang karena nama besar Ayahnya, tidak lebih. Begitu pikirnya. Meski Shouto benar-benar ingin masuk ke mari, mengingat pahlawan yang ia kagumi juga kabarnya berada di sini.

_Oh, ayolah Shouto. Fokus pada ujianmu._

Shouto berniat menjernihkan pikiran dengan menoleh kanan kiri. Alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat seseorang yang berada tak jauh darinya, selisih dua bangku saja ke arah kiri. Namun Shouto cepat-cepat melihat kertasnya lagi. Apa ia salah lihat?

Seharusnya tidak mungkin, '_kan_?

* * *

**Pour vous joindre**

**Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei**

**Story © Panda Dayo**

**alternate canon. osananajimi. ada beberapa dimodif**

**todoroki shouto/midoriya izuku.**

**Untuk Anggi. maaf telat orzzz. **

* * *

Shouto suka bermain ke padang bunga ketika musim panas tiba. Karena di sana ia akan menjumpai seseorang yang terlihat sebaya dengannya. Rambutnya berwarna hijau dengan sepasang iris indah yang serupa. Ia berkata bahwa hidupnya membosankan. Tidak punya tempat bersinggah dan berkeluh kesah selain di tempat ini.

Kebetulan padang bunga itu berada di wilayah tempat tinggal neneknya, destinasi berlibur tiap tahun daripada menghamburkan uang untuk wisata yang entah ke mana. Shouto sendiri tidak keberatan karena hawanya begitu sejuk meski sedang musim panas sekali pun.

Jadi Shouto tanpa segan bertanya ketika bersua, "Namamu siapa?"

"Midoriya Izuku."

"Aku Shouto. Kau tinggal di sekitar sini?"

"Iya. Rumahku ada di balik bukit." katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah bukit yang berada di belakang posisi mereka saat ini.

"Kau tidak lelah berjalan sejauh itu?"

Izuku menggeleng.

Shouto berpikir dia juga anak-anak, karena itu pula Shouto bermain dengannya di padang bunga. Meski tempat ini luas, tapi tak ada orang yang berkunjung. Shouto juga heran, tapi buat apa dia pikirkan. Yang penting, dia punya teman. Ia sendiri juga lelah karena harus menjalani serangkaian latihan bila tidak kemari. Ayahnya selalu memberinya porsi berat. Kadang-kadang Shouto juga lelah.

Izuku mengatakan All Might dan Endeavor adalah pahlawan kesukaannya meski tinggal di desa. Di daerah terpencil seperti ini jarang, atau bahkan tidak ada yang namanya pahlawan. Izuku menambahkan ia mendengar nama mereka di radio kala petang. Meski Shouto sempat tersenyum kecut Izuku mengidolakan Ayahnya. Sewaktu Shouto menunjukkan _quirk_ miliknya, Izuku terlihat sangat gembira. Pula Shouto memberitahu bahwa cita-citanya memang untuk menjadi seorang pahlawan.

"Kamu pasti bisa jadi pahlawan hebat, Shouto-_kun_!"

"Dan aku akan melindungi Izuku jika saatnya tiba."

"Shouto-_kun_, jangan bilang hal memalukan seperti itu!"

Menjelang petang mereka akan saling melambaikan tangan. Izuku bilang ia harus pulang setiap senja sebelum dimarahi orang tuanya. Shouto tidak keberatan, karena ia tahu masih bisa menjumpai Izuku esok hari selama musim liburan.

Sudah lama sekali waktu berlalu. Shouto tetap ke sana setiap musim panas meski neneknya sudah tiada. Ia tidak tahu mengapa enggan meninggalkan tempat itu. Dan Izuku selalu di sana, menunggunya dengan senyum bahagia. Rasanya hati Shouto turut berbunga.

Itu adalah musim panas ke-lima sejak kunjungan pertama. Shouto dan Izuku bermain seperti biasa seperti kawan pada umumnya. Mereka memetik bunga, merangkainya dan menjadikannya mahkota. Kemudian hasilnya disematkan di atas masing-masing kepala.

"Shouto-_kun_, kau tidak akan berhenti berkunjung ke sini bukan?"

Izuku bertanya tiba-tiba. Tatapannya menunduk, melihat rerumputan. Ia berkedip pelan menunggu jawaban.

Sementara Shouto tersipu, melihat dikelilingi kupu-kupu. Beberapa dari mereka hinggap di mahkota tiruan atas kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Aku hanya takut kau meninggalkanku ... "

Menurut Shouto pertanyaan Izuku itu retoris. Ia sudah bertahun-tahun berkunjung, lalu apa itu saja belum cukup sebagai bukti bahwa ia memang ingin berteman dengan Izuku?

"Habisnya, Shouto-_kun_ kan sibuk. Hanya bisa ke sini saat musim panas."

"Ya, karena liburnya di musim panas."

Lengan Shouto diraih, Izuku yang menariknya. Bocah berambut belang terkejut dan belum sempat memberi respon ketika sebuah ciuman pipi datang. Beberapa detik barulah dilepaskan. Izuku menatap lurus Shouto yang masih berdebar hebat karena aksinya barusan.

" ... Izuku?"

"Aku ... aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu!

Shouto menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja menjadi korban. Mereka memang teman, tapi apa ini tidak berlebihan? Sementara Izuku terus menatapnya cemas dan mengharap jawaban. Tapi kenyataan tetap harus ia katakan. Shouto berencana memberitahu ketika matahari hampir terbenam, tapi sepertinya ia harus bilang sekarang mumpung Izuku bertanya.

"Izuku, tahun depan aku tidak kemari lagi."

Mulai bulan depan ia harus melakukan persiapan masuk ke SMA. Ia ingin menjadi pahlawan, karena itu ia harus membuat latihannya lebih banyak. Ia mendengar bahwa All Might, pahlawan favoritnya ada di sana.

Shouto tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini. Ia harus berlatih keras—meski tahu bahwa kemungkinan besar akan mendapat invitasi. Namun ia ingin membuktikan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia bisa menjadi sosok hebat tanpa bantuan orang tuanya—Ayahnya.

Binar kecewa terpatri. Itu sudah pasti. Tapi Shouto juga tak bisa berbohong apalagi memberi harapan palsu pada temannya. Izuku berdiri dan berlari ke belakang bukit. Melewati seisi padang yang sedang bermekaran. Kian lama ia menghilang di antara tingginya bunga.

"Izuku, tunggu!"

Hari itu cerah, awan-awan putih sedikit menghiasi. Cahaya matahari masih amat benderang. Suara langkah Izuku pun semakin menjauh.

"Tidak usah kejar aku! Selamat tinggal!"

_[ Penyesalan terbesar Shouto; ia menuruti perkataan Izuku waktu itu. ]_

* * *

Siang ini matahari tidak nampak. Rinai hujan mulai turun. Ujian telah usai, semua bergegas pulang sebelum makin deras. Shouto membawa payung, sebenarnya. Tapi ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Apakah Izuku mengingatnya? Apakah Izuku memaafkannya? Ia sendiri bertanya-tanya mengapa harus mengalami hal seperti ini.

Shouto mendengar sesuatu, ia menoleh dan mendapati Izuku tepat di belakangnya. Lelaki berambut hijau hanya memalingkan muka begitu tahu siapa yang baru saja melihatnya. Ia hendak melewati Shouto, namun tangannya ditahan pemuda heteroktom.

"Kau masih mengingatku?"

Yang didapat Shouto hanyalah gelengan. Pegangan dilepas, Izuku menerobos derasnya hujan. Meninggalkan Shouto dalam kesendirian. Ia hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan.

Apa yang telah ia lakukan?

Beberapa bulan berlalu sejak perpisahan mereka. Shouto kadang merindukannya di sela lamunan, tapi ia harus tetap menjadi pahlawan. Ia ingin menjemput Izuku dengan wajah bahagia, mengatakan bahwa tidak perlu khawatir tentang tiadanya pahlawan di desanya. Apakah mimpinya terlalu jauh, ya?

Itu adalah musim panas tanpa Izuku. Shouto mendengar kabar desanya terkena bencana gempa. Tanpa pikir panjang Shouto juga pergi ke sana, ingin melihat kondisi temannya.

Tetapi begitu sampai, ia tidak menemukannya di mana-mana. Namanya masuk ke dalam korban yang hilang. Shouto hendak melakukan pencarian, tetapi Ayahnya keburu menemukannya dan melarang. Shouto kembali pada rutinitas, dengan penuh rasa sesal.

Setiap malam ia selalu berdoa, agar ia bisa berjumpa dengan Izuku dan meminta maaf padanya. Ketika ke kuil ia juga tidak lupa memanjatkan keinginan tersebut. Ia ingin memperbaiki semuanya.

Tapi sepertinya tidak berjalan lancar. Apakah Tuhan sedang menertawainya sekarang? Sekian lama Shouto berharap tapi ini yang ia dapat. Penolakan. Menyakitkan.

Mungkin waktu itu Izuku masih belum bisa menerima keputusannya. Atau karena itu pula kini mereka bersua? Izuku juga ingin menjadi pahlawan sama sepertinya. Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak menyerah.

Ketika pengumuman dibacakan, Shouto mendengar nama Izuku. Ia senang, tapi apa Izuku juga merasakan hal yang sama?

Beberapa hari kemudian adalah hari pertama mereka masuk kelas. Shouto tidak salah ketika mendengar bahwa Izuku masuk ke kelas 1-A sama seperti dirinya. Ia bisa melihat temannya duduk dan mulai menata buku. Shouto sedikit menjauh, setidaknya ia tahu diri. Mungkin ini hanya perlu waktu.

Tapi bagaimana jika bukan demikian?

_Jujur saja, Shouto takut._

* * *

Hari ini ada tugas kelompok dua orang menganalisa situasi kasus pilihan mereka dan hasilnya langsung dijadikan bahan presentasi esok hari karena ini adalah mata pelajaran terakhir. Midnight, yang mengajar terpaksa absen karena mendapat panggilan untuk menangani penjahat.

Kelompok ditentukan dari hasil undian atas kesepakatan bersama. Entah karena Dewa mendengar doa atau tergiur jumlah uang yang digunakan Shouto saat menyogok di kuil, Shouto kebagian jatah bersama Izuku. Mau tidak mau Izuku harus menerima hasilnya. Mereka harus menggeser kursi agar bisa berdiskusi bersama—Shouto yang sukarela melakukannya. Sekarang ia ada di sisi meja Izuku bersama kursinya.

"Todoroki-_san_, kira-kira kita ambil topik di mana?"

_Oh, Shouto tidak menyangka akan ditanya begitu._

"Kejadian tempo hari, ketika Fat Gum mengurus perampok bank. Kita juga tidak perlu mencari narasumber ke mana-mana." saran Shouto.

"Bagaimana menurutmu soal kejadian itu? Apa _quirk_ penjahatnya?"

Shouto menopang dagu. "Dia punya _quirk_ untuk membuka dan mengunci sesuatu. Itu adalah quirk sederhana, tetapi akan sangat berbahaya bila yang melakukannya orang jahat."

"Oh, begitu." Izuku terlihat menulis sesuatu di catatan kecilnya. Shouto tidak lelah memandang, Izuku masih sama seperti dulu. Dia masih manis. Coba ada mahkota bunga di atas kepalanya, pasti lebih indah.

—_sebentar, apa sih yang dia pikirkan?_

"Kalau menurut Izuku sendiri, bagaimana?"

"K-k-kau memanggilku apa tadi?"

Shouto memiringkan kepala. "Izuku? Bukankah itu namamu?"

"Aku tahu , tapi bisa tidak jangan membuatku malu?"

"Kau malu dipanggil dengan namamu?" Shouto tidak paham. Sedari dulu ia memanggilnya Izuku. Apa yang salah?

"Dengar, sekarang ... kita ini bukan teman dekat. Hentikan itu."

" ... kau tidak suka dipanggil dengan namamu?"

Izuku tidak menjawab, ia masih sibuk menggerakkan pulpennya menulis analisa. Shouto sesekali menambahkan dan mengoreksi seperti nama penjahat, lokasi kejadian, jumlah saksi dan korban. Tulisan Izuku sangat rapi, Shouto tidak pernah tahu itu. Kerjaan mereka dulu hanya main. Selain itu Shouto juga tidak tahu alasan Izuku kemari. Desanya dengan sekolah ini sangat jauh. Dan dia sempat dinyatakan hilang dalam bencana besar.

"Izuku—maksudku, Midoriya, biar aku membantumu menulis."

Shouto mengambil alih catatan dan pulpen milik Izuku. Pemuda hijau kelabakan dan tidak bisa mengambilnya kembali. Shouto menuliskan beberapa baris tambahan untuknya. Mereka tidak sadar penghuni kelas sudah kosong selain keduanya karena telah jam pulang.

"Maaf merepotkanmu," ujar Izuku.

"Kau tidak pernah." balas Shouto. "aku sempat khawatir karena namamu masuk dalam korban hilang waktu itu. Kapan kau kembali?"

"Sebenarnya saat itu aku sudah tidak di sana, ibuku pindah kerja ke tempat lain, tapi kami tidak bilang siapa-siapa."

"Lalu kenapa kau memutuskan masuk ke sini?"

"Aku," kata Izuku. "aku juga ingin jadi pahlawan."

Wajah Izuku memerah, ia cukup malu mengatakannya. Shouto selesai menulis dan menutup catatan milik Izuku. Senyuman kecil terulas.

"Bukankah aku bilang, aku yang akan melindungi Izuku waktu itu?"

"Aku juga ingin melindungi orang-orang! Apa itu tidak boleh?"

Shouto berdiri, mengambil tas dan bersiap pergi ketika menyadari kelas sudah sepi.

"Aku tidak melarangmu. Aku senang kita bisa bertemu lagi. Tapi sedikit sedih mengetahui bahwa kau bahkan tidak lagi sudi memanggil namaku."

"Bukan begitu, Todoroki-_san_!" Izuku menggebrak meja. "Aku ... waktu itu aku tidak tahu kau adalah putra Endeavor, sang pahlawan nomor dua. Aku sudah bersikap tidak sopan padamu, maafkan aku. Kenapa aku bodoh sekali hingga lama menyadari?"

Shouto terdiam. Melihat Izuku yang kebingungan ia juga tak bisa membiarkannya. Shouto menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Kau ... kau tidak marah?"

Shouto tertawa. "Untuk apa aku marah?"

"Tapi, waktu itu aku meninggalkanmu. Aku pergi begitu saja."

"Sekarang, apa kau berniat pergi lagi?"

Hening.

Shouto menghela napas. "Lalu apalagi yang kau khawatirkan?"

Izuku memainkan jari-jarinya. " ... aku takut kau tidak kembali lagi. Sama seperti waktu itu."

Shouto merendah. Bias cahaya terasa hangat. Pupil hijau membesar karena rasa terkejut. Izuku terhenyak mendapati ciuman lembut di pipi. Agak lama sebelum dilepas, membuat Izuku merona. Shouto memberinya sebuah senyum manis,

"Ini balasanku untuk waktu itu."

_[ Halaman belakang catatan Izuku terbuka karena embusan angin, di sana tertulis_

_'Aku merindukanmu.' ]_


End file.
